I choose you
by djem90
Summary: AU:- My first attempt at crack. Pokemon, Durarara style. Slight hint of Izuo


Title: - I choose you

Rating: - T

Pairing: - Tiny bit of Izuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara or Pokemon

Summary: - AU. First attempt at writing crack.

_A/N: ...I blame kink meme and my ._

"I'm Mikado."

Mikado Ryugamine is a boy from Ikebukuro

"Now that I'm 15 I can finally get my pokemon licence."

15 year olds can get a beginner pokemon, from professor Celty. The towns pokemon expert.

"I will journey and gain the wisdom of pokemon training and I here by declare to the pokemon of the world, I will be a pokemon master."

Mikado groaned in his sleep, shooting up as his alarm clock had failed to go off. He was late. He quickly got dressed hurrying out of the door, wondering if there would be any pokemon left for him. "Celty-san." The headless professor, turned to him. _Mikado, you're late. _The teen lowered his head. "Are there any left?" Celty took his hand leading him to one last pokeball.

The teen's eyes lit up, reaching for the last one. _Be careful Mikado. _Mikado threw the pokeball into the air, seeing which pokemon he had. Celty handed him a red rectangle device and six pokeballs. _This is your pokedex. _Mikado took it , pointing it at the black haired pokemon, crimson eyes looked back at him.

Izaya – The informant pokemon. Izaya is sly and manipulative, along with his chosen jacket, he carries a knife as a weapon.

So this was his pokemon. The two stared at each other, before Izaya got up, skipping away. Mikado held the pokeball in front of him. "Izaya return." His pokemon ignored him. Mikado ran after him. "Wait." Wasn't Izaya supposed to listen to him? "Izaya return." This time he found a knife pointed at him. The teen stepped back. "Or you can stay out."

Mikado breathed in the air as he walked, Izaya in front of him. He had his pokemon, now his exciting journey was about to begin. He had to run to keep up with Izaya. "Izaya, stop." Red eyes mocked him, before he had to catch up again.

He was getting tired. Izaya wasn't listening to him. His pokemon finally stopped, turning towards a rustling noise coming from an alley. Mikado ran forward, to see what it was.

Wild Shizuo has appeared.

Mikado looked at the other pokemon, it was tall and carried a signpost. He took out his pokedex holding it up.

Shizuo – The Bartender pokemon. Shizuo has immense strength and should not be angered, he carries a signpost to attack enemies.

Mikado smiled. "Let's catch him." Izaya turned around and smirked at him. Shizuo turned around noticing them, as the teen threw the pokeball. The blond pokemon, knocked it away.

Wild Shizuo attacks.

"Izaya, quick attack." His pokemon ignored him, taking out his knife.

Wild Shizuo used strength. Izaya easily dodged, the signpost, aimed at him.

Izaya used slash. It's super effective. Wild Shizuo is enraged.

Wild Shizuo used tackle. Izaya used quick attack.

Mikado saw his chance, throwing the pokeball. Shizuo disappeared inside it. He watched as the pokeball rolled side to side.

Wild Shizuo broke free.

Izaya used slash. Its super effective.

Wild Shizuo used pound, Izaya fell back, pulling himself up.

Izaya used taunt. Wild Shizuo blindly attacks.

Izaya used bind, keeping the nearly unconscious Shizuo on the ground.

Shizuo was finally down, Mikado threw the pokeball. He watched it roll again, keeping his fingers crossed. The ball finally stopped with a small ping. He had caught his first pokemon. The teen ran past Izaya picking the pokeball up. "I caught a Shizuo." He smiled as it shrank putting it in his pocket. "We should take him to a pokemon centre." Izaya was already walking ahead of him.

Mikado looked around, walking to the counter. "Hello, I'm nurse Shinra. How can I help?" The teen blinked. "I need to heal him." Shinra reached over, taking the pokeball. "Wait here." Izaya was sitting on the edge of the counter, playing with his knife. "Thank you for waiting. Here is your pokemon." The teen smiled walking back out.

He settled down, by a tree getting ready to sleep. It was getting late. Izaya was already asleep. Mikado closed his eyes, dreaming of his exciting adventure. Crimson eyes flicked open, Izaya sat up. He moved quietly to Mikado, taking the pokeball from his pocket.

Pressing the button, he smirked as a sleeping Shizuo appeared. Izaya crept over to him, taking out his knife, whilst licking his lips.

"Miss, please."

"Hang on. Then he pins him down, using his knife to cut -"

"Miss please, this is a children's show." Erika squealed at him. "This is yaoi, now let me continue. Shizuo blinks waking up, but Izaya is already on top -"

"I can't except this. I'm sorry please leave." Erika steps forward. "But this is perfect."

Arms looped around her dragging her back. "Karisawa, it's time to go." Kadota and Togusa dragged her away as she struggled. "I was just getting to the good bit. Dotachin." Both of them ignored her. "I need to tell you about Iza-Iza and Shizu-Shizu." They had almost dragged her out of the door. "Yumacchi! Spread the yaaooooooooooooooooooooiiii." The door closed, leaving Walker in the room. "Um, What she said."

End

A/N:- … I have no regrets. And if I made anyone laugh, my first crack fic was successful.


End file.
